If $x \veebar y = 4x+y$ and $x \star y = x(y-3)$, find $-5 \veebar (5 \star 0)$.
Answer: First, find $5 \star 0$ $ 5 \star 0 = 5(0-3)$ $ \hphantom{5 \star 0} = -15$ Now, find $-5 \veebar -15$ $ -5 \veebar -15 = (4)(-5)-15$ $ \hphantom{-5 \veebar -15} = -35$.